Electrowetting display devices are known. Such display devices use at least two immiscible fluids, for example an oil liquid and an aqueous liquid, to provide changeable display effects.
Various types of fluids are known for electrowetting elements and displays. For example, a polar fluid may be an aqueous salt solution of sodium, calcium or potassium chloride.
The choice of fluids for an electrowetting element/display is important. Factors such as corrosion and therefore element lifetime, switching performance and operating temperature range, amongst others, influence the choice. Currently known liquids for electrowetting do not meet the requirements for an electrowetting element or display.
It is desirable to provide improvements to a fluid for an electrowetting element.